More Pieces
by NerdGirl196
Summary: Kairi finds more pieces to the puzzel while things heat up between her and Sora.


Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction Chapter 4

A couple days had passed and neither kairi or sora had brought up their kiss. They had went on like nothing happened but Kairi still thought about kissing him again. That amazing kiss was something Kairi would never forget. The way Sora kissed her. The way he held her hands like they were the most fragile things.  
>Speaking of Sora today was Friday and they were to hang out together today after school. He wanted to go for a walk through the wetlands. Kairi couldn't wait to. Maybe Kairi would get another kiss. But knowing Kairi's luck she probably wouldn't. None the less she wanted to spend time with Sora.<br>"Kairi!" Olett screamed down the hall and tackled Kairi. "Where's your boyfriend?" she teased elbowing Kairi in the ribs lightly. Nartualy Kairi blushed.  
>"He's not my boyfriend Olett. He's just a friend," Olett smirked and laughed.<br>"Well he should be! You guys are almost always together," just at that moment Sora turned the coner with Roxas and Riku. "speaking of Lover Boy there he is. Hey Sora!" Olett yelled down the hall to Sora. He looked up and looked at Kairi not Olett. But Kairi didn't say anything. Just blushed at the thought of kissing him again.  
>"Hey Kairi and Olett. I just got done texting Naminè. She's going to visit next weekend," it seemed as if Roxas was still texting her by the look on his face. He was happy. Almost laughing to him self. Kairi gave Sora a hug.<br>"But that's far to long! I want to see Naminè now!" the red haired teen shricked. Riku and Roxas flinched. Selphie came up behind Riku.  
>"What's all the camotion about?" everyone looked at Selphie. She hadn't had much of an intrest in them sence her boyfriend. Her very not nice boyfriend. He may have been good looking but that was no excuse to be a jerk. Still they all brough Selphie into the group happily.<br>"Hey Selphie we haven't seen you in a few days. where's the douche bag?" Riku was always blunt like that. And a bit rude when he wants to be. None the less everyone still loved him. Selphie got a pissed off look on her face.  
>"He's sick today if you must know,"<br>"Sick of not being a man whore," Roxas smirked while he continued to text. She glared and stomped off. The silver haired teen laughed and high fived the blond teen boy. Olett just rolled her eyes and went after Selphie. laughter came from kairi. Sora just looked at her.  
>"I'm sorry," Kairi said still laughing a little. "But that was just way to funny! Goth tamn I hate Dexion. Well me and sora go to go. We got Photagrphy next,"<br>"Okay well I'm going home. I've got a headach," Roxas claimed. He always got headachs. So we walked off still texting and Riku ran off to next class. Sora and Kairi were left in the hall alone. For a few moments they just stared at each other until a teacher told them to move along to their next class.  
>In Photography they ended up in the courtyard taking black and white photos. The courtyard had a foutain in the middle that sparkled like a silver and sky blue mixture and trees in various places with leaves that were changing colors of orange, red, gold, and brown. The air was fresh smelling in the courtyard. Even though it was fall the sun was out lecking it's golden rays through the clouds and apon the earth.<br>Sora was nealing in the grass trying to take a perfect picture of the foutain. The way the sun hit his face at that moment Kairi had to take a picture. she ran behind a tree and did a sniper attack. Still Sora noticed so he took a picture of her while he was laughing.  
>"Hey no taking picuters of me," Sora looked at her smirked and took another picture.<br>"So what you can take a picture of me but I can't take a picture of you?" Kairi ran over and tackled him.  
>"Yup! That's right!" they both laughed. Sora stopped laughing and looked Kairi in the eye and smiled a smile as sweet as sugar. The red haired teen didn't blush she just smiled. <em>I can't believe how his smile can just melt my soul. And his eyes can be so soft looking. I wish I could just stay in this moment forever.<em> The teacher called them in and Kairi went off to her next class still thinking about Sora's sugar sweet smile. _Those lips are going to get me in trubble._

***  
>After school Sora and Kairi took a walk through the wetlands. As they were walking Kairi wasn't really focusing on what Sora was talking about but just thinking about kissing his lips. which made her feel bad but she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss in her room. It was so perfect. A kiss that couldn't be topped. Suddenly Sora's phone rang.<br>"Sorry Kairi i gota take this. I think it's my Mom," He walked off leaving Kairi standing by a bench so she sat down and looked at the clouds slowly move. A song came to her mind. Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. She started to sing it to herself but her own version.  
>"Oh his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like their not shining. His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him trying. And he's so handsome and tell him everyday,"<br>"That's a good song. You singing about Lover Boy?" Kairi whirled around to find axel behind her. _How didn't I hear him coming? Maybe I was to focused on singing.._  
>"Hey Axel. What are doing here?" the older teen smirked.<br>"The same thing your doing. Just taking a walk. So you and Sora together yet?" _Why is everyone asking that!_  
>"No! I mean... well... no we are not but i do like him," <em>What the hell! Why did I just say that out loud! Oh my goth he could have herd!<em> Kairi looked around to see if Sora had heard her. He was nowhere to be found. Axel just laughed. "Hey! Don't laugh!"  
>"Anyway when's Naminè coming by to visit?" Still blushing Kairi turned her back to him.<br>"She's coming next weekend,"  
>"Alright see ya then," and just like that he was gone. <em>That was weird. I would have thought Naminè would have told him by now.<em> Sora came back and sighed running his hand through his brown hair.  
>"My mom is gana pick me up at seven which means we only got 3 hours together. Guess it's better than nothing,"<br>"Heck yeah it is!" she gave Sora a hug. "So did you talk to Axel?" Sora stepped away and looked at her funny.  
>"Axel? I didn't even see Axel," <em>What? Did I just come up with what just happened? No he was here. Something isn't right. Why would Axel just walk off and not say something to Sora? Maybe he took another path? No it only goes one way...<br>_Kairi looked to side of the board walk and just looked a the water. Although the water was brown it reflected the sky and the trees that grew in the water. Amazing how something so beautiful could be right in front of you and not even notice it.  
>The sound of a guitar being strung bounced in the air along with the smell of the forest around them. The tune was familar. something she had heard a million times. A song that was played in her bedroom by a gothic angel of sorts. Without You by Three Days Grace. Then Sora's sweet voice like his sugar sweet smile slow danced with the sound of the guitar. She turned around and looked at those amazing blue eyes.<br>[Lyrics here]  
>The song was ment for her and she knew it. Her happiness could not have shinned any brighter than it was now.<br>"Oh Sora..." she jumpped into her arms and he held her in an embrace. "Sora thank you. You always make me feel amazing,"  
>"Kairi you mean the world to me i hope you know that," Kairi backed away and looked him in the eyes. The eyes that have always been so familar. "Your my cloest friend Kairi. I mean Roxas and Riku are great friends don't get me wrong but there's something different me and you have you know? My best friend," the red haired teen laughed and gave him a hug.<br>"Your a grreat friend to dude! I could ask for more. Now let's head back 'k?"  
>"Yeah we probably should," the brown haired teen grabed his black guitar and put it back in it's case. Then they walked off out of the Wetlands.<br>When they got of the wetlands they ran into Roxas. He had his hood up and headphones in. They caught his eye and so he pulled out a headphone and greeted them. Something was off about Roxas though. Although sadness did not show in his expressions his eyes could not hide the truth.  
>"So what are you guys doing?"<br>"Just got back from taking a walk in the Wetlands," anwsered Sora. The blond blue eyed teen pointed to his guitar and smirked.  
>"Were you singing her love song huh?" the boy and girl both blushed and Roxas laughed. "Well at lest someone is happy," silence was all that follow him as he put in his headphone back in and walked away on the cement path to the Wetlands.<br>"Well that was weird...I wonder what happened to him," Sora just sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair.  
>"I bet it was something to do with Naminè. Of course I could be wrong. They were texting each other almost all day," Kairi pulled out her phone and sent a text to Naminè has she walked beside Sora.<br>-What's wrong with Roxas?  
>~I have no idea<br>-Well he's all sad and stuff  
>~He ran into Axel and apperntly he said some pretty mean stuff to him<br>-What did he say?  
>~Roxas didn't tell me sorry<br>-Its okay So you coming up next wekend?  
>~HelLa! I can't wait! I got you something btw [:<br>-Tell me!  
>~Nope! [: I got to go Cuppicake. Sorry I'll talk to you later! My family want me to watch a movie with them I love you bye!<br>. -Kk! love you 2 bye! :)  
>"Well is seems that Roxas and Axel got it some kind of fight. Roxas wouldn't tell Naminè all that much about it," Kairi said putting her phone away.<br>"That's weird. Don't they talk about everything?" Sora had the most confused look on his face.  
>"Yeah usually. well no used dewelling on it right?"<br>"Yeah I guess your right," but Sora's confused look didn't change. It stayed that way. well untill they were walking around town and ran into Olett and Selphie. Still Kairi couldn't get the thought out of her head about Axel. _How did Sora not see him? What did he say to Roxas? I have a really bad feeling about this. All of this._ Kairi tried to text Naminè the rest of the night but got no anwser.  
>The next day was a day filled with rain. Still no anwser from Naminè. So Kairi spent her time on the internet. Facebook and Gmail. Hardly anyone to talk to so she tried to watch anime. But watching anime didnt feel right without Naminè there. So in the end she decided to take a walk. Maybe fresh air would do her some good.<br>Kairi put on a purple rain coat with cupcakes of all colors all over it. Then she walked outside. Not knowing where she was going to go she just set of in some random dierection. No one else were on the streets. The only thing to keep her company were her thoughts that could make up at lext three books. days like these bothered Kairi more than anything. Thoughts that came and went but never truely left.  
>Suddenly KAiri found herself in the park. She desided to make the best of it adn sat on a swing. Rain still fell from the gray and white coulds that rung above the town. Being out it the rain was refreshing. The streets being cleaned and the plants getting their therst quenshed was amazing. Almost nothing smelled better than rain. Refreshing and clensing. It always gave the spider webs crytals on their works of art that took so long and the grass a squecky clean look. Puddles perfect for jumpping in or splashing them on your friends until you were all socked. Even though the rain usually ment indoor days it was still great.<br>"I didn't think you would be here Kairi," she whipped her head around to find Roxas standing there. He didn't wear a rain coat like Kairi though. He walked to a swing next to Kairi and sat down.  
>"Well what's up? I didn't think I would run into you here," Kairi smiled and laughed a little.<br>"Well I just wanted to take a walk through the park. There are a lot of memories here you know? We all have had so many fun times here just like the Island," his kind blue eyes showed a sad and almost peaceful look in them. KAiri asked the question that had been on her mind all day and yesterday.  
>"Roxas what happened between you and Axel?" the boy just looked down at his feet. He didn't speak for sevral minutes and Kairi was about to give up when he spoke.<br>"Axel told me that Naminè was never coming back. That even if she did it would be better if she didn't because bad things were ment to happen," insently Kairi got mad but shock took over her face.  
>"What! Are you kinding me!" Kairi shouted. Roxas whenced.<br>"No I'm not. Kairi...I've been having this weird dream lately. Naminè is being held by this women with blond hair and Axel is getting mad. Then I get really mad and attack the women but she hits me with lighting. That's when I wake up..." suddenly all the pieces were starting to match up. But there was nothing they could do about it._  
><em>


End file.
